CardioPulmonary Technologies, Inc. (CPT) and its development partner, the University of Pittsburgh (UOP) have designed a prototype, active mixing membrane oxygenator (AMMO) which we believe is much more efficient in terms of oxygenation/decarbonation than current clinical use products. The AMMO concept achieves efficient blood oxygenation by rotating/counter-rotating flow-through disks, constructed of microporous hollow fiber membranes, which are mounted on a double lumen shaft. In vitro and in vivo feasibility data has been obtained in which we successfully demonstrate that our AMMO concept provides highly efficient blood oxygenation/decarbonation with minimal hemolysis. Our proposed Phase I plan is to extend this feasibility work by further improving the AMMO design; investigating other rotating/counter-rotating strategies for the AMMO discs; assessing in vitro O2/CO2 exchange efficiency and hemolysis potential for each AMMO prototype; demonstrating AMMO system reliability at the optimum disc rotation/counter rotation strategy selected; and, evaluating fluoropolymer coatings for their possible use with the AMMO. Two in vivo tests using calves will serve to demonstrate highly efficient blood oxygenation, basic biocompatibility, and low hemolysis potential of the AMMO under both pediatric and adult hemodynamic conditions. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This research has commercial application as a cardiopulmonary product marketed to hospitals in the U.S. and abroad. AMMO devices will be low cost disposable units for OR use. Each hospital would probably maintain several in their inventory.